Due to use and cleaning, articles that comprise fibers, for example, garments and linens can wrinkle. In order to reduce wrinkles, such garments and linens are typically ironed or steamed after cleaning. Unfortunately the effectiveness of such treatments is not durable as wrinkles reappear during cleaning, storage and/or in use/wear.
Accordingly, there is a need for a textile benefit compositions that consumers can use to impart durable anti-wrinkle properties to finished textile products.